


Welcome Home

by BannedBookReader



Category: Aquaman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, aquafam, just a soft fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBookReader/pseuds/BannedBookReader
Summary: In Atlantis it's customary to welcome new babies into the world. Here are a few little fics about the Aquafam welcoming Princess Andy to the world
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera
Kudos: 16





	1. Koryak

Not for the first time, hopefully for the last, Koryak was a brother again. This tiny, fragile, premature baby was his sister. He could fit her whole head in his wide palm. Not that he would, he couldn't trust himself not to hurt her. Not on purpose, he'd never hurt his family on purpose, except his father...and uncle...and possibly grandfather..., but not one of his siblings. 

She looked so peaceful. So unaware of this painful world she'd been born into. Her soft red curls wrapping around her sleeping head. Freckles danced across her pale face. The rest of her body was wrapped tightly in a green blanket. She twitched in her sleep but otherwise only her steady breathing made her move. 

Carefully, oh so carefully, Koryak let one of his hands move away from his side. Slowly, so not to disturb the water around her too much, he reached out. With one finger he brushed it against her cheek. He barely touched her paper thin skin, but the sleeping smile that spread across her face was clear. Something warm spread through his chest.

He moved his hand down to gently hold onto her's. It only took two of his fingers to grasp her hand. Despite himself he felt a smile spread across his own face. 

"Welcome home baby sister." He whispered.


	2. Garth

Garth smiled at the child in his arms. Andy had just discovered how to make bubbles despite only being a few days old. She frowned deeply whenever she reached out and popped them with her tiny hands, and immediately smiled again when she made new ones. He wasn't sure how long he'd watched her but she didn't seem to be getting board. 

He took comfort in knowing this little girl would have a much better childhood than he had. Her first few years would be filled with love and companionship, not fear and loneliness. She'd be raised by living parents who would love her, not fear her. 

In his gut he knew being Arthur and Mera's daughter wouldn't make for an easy life. He was afterall taken in by the two. But she'd have one hell of a family around to protect her. Including him. Quietly he whispered a blessing for the child. He wasn't religious, but he'd seen enough weird shit involving gods and demons to know an extra blessing couldn't hurt her chances. 

Garth adjusted the way he was holding her so that she was looking at his face. He blew a bubble much larger than any she had produced. Her laughter was probably the best sound in the world right now. 

"Welcome to the world little one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated and welcome


End file.
